The adventures in the tomb of edu-mak
edd puts the next reel with the sign train to egypt and it plays the scene at a train which showes the ancestors double m: well fellows we are going a trip on the disorient express , egypt acient tombs and unfigured looks with animal heads emu: im scared guys what if we dont fit in double m: we have to , mr keviniscopus has gived as a job and we cant let him down eddymus: and i cant wait to see that toybox voice: tickets please , please hand over your tickets then double m gives the tickets to the train conducter and they continue double m:now remember we cant let a soul know that we are hading to voice: the tomb of edu-mak then from a case opens and showes a boy and a wood who looks like johnny man: to bring back the ed toybox double m: oh my man: names airwood , johnnyius airwood and my sidekick planktupus perheps you read our card emu: i had i had johnnyius: we are talented partners eddymus: partners you are not in our group johnnyius: nonsense this is just the beggining we have a series of marvelous adventures in a had of us then sets a scene in the tomb with the can and the ancestors get to the ground emu: tadam , youl find fair double m: well its not easy to impress this egyptian types emu this sorceres are dangerous eddymus: oh yeah johnnyius gone to investigate in the tomb double m: great now lets get down to bussines we got to find the ed toybox before its captured by tomb raiders eddymus: like us double m: yes our journey will be hard to find this toybox , very emu: found it pointing to stairs at the toybox double m: about time then they approach the toybox and then emu gets crazy and jumps eddymus: emu concentrate on getting the toybox emu: sorry eddymus i fell a power force in the toybox that is coming and from the toybox it launched a doll and hit in the ground which looks like mr yum yum emu: guys its a rabbit doll double m : dont panick emu this must be a fake voice: well well what do we have here says a man who looks exactly like rolf man: tomb raiders my rolfinius dint have since 10 centuries not step behind boys a good protection spell is in need then rolfinius uses his magic and the cubes start glowing and then the toybox is glowy rolfinius: there nothing beats a good ole protection spell now dont touch the toybox then rolfinius goes away eddymus: great now what do we do double m: lets find johnnyius then they clime down and emu starts acting crazy again and grabs the rabbit emu: me and you i shall call you mr yum yum the emu uses mr yum yum on double m double m: hello im double m im stupid double m: i dint say that oh my i think the bunny has the power to vantriqulaise people voices emu: cool then they enter a room where there are johnnyius and rolfinius johnnyius: hello fellows im talking to a citizen double m: good eddymus: yeah stupid good rolfinius: yes what are more of this country america johnnyius: well ... then emu uses mr yum yum on johnnyius johnnyius: there are hotdogs rolfinius: oh tell rolfinius more then double m grabs three cubes and then they ran off and then emu bustes a bust at the top of the tomb and breaks it on two halfs emu: oh oh eddymus: emu you idiot double m: wait eddymus i think i have an idea then double m puts the two halfs in two holes and then two statues bow down making a bridge then double m presses a button and then they dissapear and reappers in the bridge as bas reliefs and get to the protection spell on the top emu: we are the meat versions of ourselves again double m: now to dizactivate this protection spell but doesnt work double m: well its a good protection spell but i think we can improvit then double m puts the three cubes at three holes double m: now thats an inscription then emu was about to fall he didnt and then rolfinius comes in rolfinius: hm did rolfinius cancel the protection spell or didn he i can remember well no harm on giving another shot then rolfinius uses the magic and all the cubes are glowing and rolfinius leaves and the ancestors are back at the ground eddymus: look it worked the spell of protection worked as the barried of the toybox dissapeared double m: we did it eddymus: unbkreakable spell of protection broken double m: nothing stands in our way just air common guys lets go get then they look at eachother and they beat to get to get the toybox and the reel 2 is finished double d: i think this is the part where we came in and sarah ancestor cames in and beats them eddy: you know guys i think i have a new respect for the grand parents edd: i know how you feel eddy ed: you heared that you guys are winners double b: in fact of having a cruel death in a dirty swear . to be continues